Plastic bags are being put to increasing uses around the home as containers for trash, garbage, lawn clippings, leaves, and other debris. Although plastic bags are good containers, they are limp and hard to manage; and several stands have been suggested for holding the open end of a plastic bag so that it can be easily filled. These stands suffer from being inconvenient, unreliable, expensive, and cumbersome. The bag stand suggested in my parent application overcomes many of these problems and combines low cost and simplicity with reliability and effectiveness.
I have now discovered that my bag stand can be adapted to hold all sorts of plastic bags. Different sizes of my stand can hold trash bags and grocery bags, for example.